


One Word At A Time

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Aladdin (Disney), Captivity, Character Death, Community: disney_kink, Dark, Dark Magic, Everything Hurts, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar wins, and captures Aladdin. Slowly, like water on stone, he intends to wear away the street rat's defiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> From the great, dark anonymous [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1652073) at Disney Kink.

"I will allow you one word each day," Jafar had promised. For it had been a promise, his dark eyes gleaming, as he cupped Aladdin's chin with the curve of his snake staff and looked into the street rats eyes. "One word. Make the most of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
For days, that was the word. Days upon days. Sometimes it was spat, or whispered, or drawn out into a roar, but Aladdin did not vary in it. Whether Jafar simply stood and watched him with burning eyes, whether he stroked the street rat's hair and whispered filthy promises that made Aladdin shudder, whether he pins the boy down into the bed and fucks him, fast or slow, hard or gently, teasing orgasm out of the boy or not caring for it.  
  
And after one such, whilst Aladdin lies sweating and breathless and lazy-gazed, Jafar smirks and whispers, "I wonder, after all these days, why you have not asked after Jasmine."  
  
He leaves, but hears the boy flying into a rage. And it amuses him.  
  
The next day, Aladdin is mutinously silent as Jafar forces him down onto his knees. He does not protest, does not murmur, though murder is written in his eyes. Finally, as Jafar is finished and about to leave -- and he is still kneeling there -- he asks in a voice horse from disuse: "Jasmine?"  
  
"Back in her golden cage, street rat. If it soothes your conscience any, her life is not all that changed from when her father held the keys. And I gave her the forgetfulness for which she so begged."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day he asks after Genie. Jafar just laughs and says, "In time." Day after day, until Aladdin shouts the word and struggles and Jafar is forced to physically restrain him. Of course, he could have done it with magic, but it was so much more... interesting to wrestle the boy down and tie him with ropes of magic to the bed.  
  
"Very well," Jafar whispers. "Your genie is safe and contained, and will not exit his lamp until I tell him to. As far as I am concerned he can slumber for eternity... safeguarding my third wish. Because remember, Aladdin, there is nothing that I cannot do with that last wish." He runs his slender fingers along Aladdin's belly, and Aladdin writhes, a mixture of horror and arousal on his features. "Nothing in this world."  
  
  
  
  
  
He does not wait for the boy to ask after that fool monkey. Instead he feeds him rich food one evening and waits to watch him eat, which Aladdin regards suspiciously until hunger finally gets the better of him and he rips into his food. And for a while longer afterwards Jafar waits as well, just watching the boy currently chained before the table, and eventually Aladdin sneers, "Thankyou."  
  
Even Jafar has to admit, it is well done. The princess would have been proud for such contempt, before she broke and sobbed and begged for oblivion, oblivion which he handed her willingly. At least it had quelled her tongue. But Aladdin is learning, learning to use his one word.

Then he explains what was in the meal. And Aladdin has no words with which to rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the following days, the boy tries to fight. Scratches and bites and kicks, until Jafar is forced to retaliate in kind and both are left with bruises on their skin and there are drops of blood almost black against the silk sheets. But always Jafar overpowers him, and takes now to having the boy on his back instead of on his hands and knees, so that he can see the hateful glare in his eyes fading into starbursts as climax overtakes him against his will.  
  
Then he changes tack. He leaves the boy, alone, with nothing to occupy him, and enquires of the servants how fiercely Aladdin stalks the chamber or breaks items or throws things around. And, of course, what he chooses to do with his one word.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the reports of outbursts stop. Why, when there is nothing to rage against?  
  
  
  
  
  
Many moons have passed since Aladdin's capture by the time that he kneels before Jafar, head bowed, without even chains of magic this time. He has lost weight with his captivity; it gives his face a haunted look, and Jafar rather likes the effect that it has upon his eyes. There is dull fury there, but it is fading, sinking into that dark pit from which nothing returns.  
  
And Jafar strokes the boy's jaw, and guides him to the bed, and takes him almost tenderly, and the painful relief is written clearly on Aladdin's face this time. He shares a meal with the boy, and kisses him on the forehead, and leaves.  
  
The next day, he opens the door, and Aladdin turns to see. For a moment his shoulders square and he stands more upright. Jafar pauses, then turns as if he is about to leave, when one word breaks the silence.  
  
"Please."  
  
And finally a dark smile spreads across his lips. _That_ was all he had been waiting for.


End file.
